hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Williams
Heather Williams was a contestant on Season 16 of Hell's Kitchen. She was the runner-up of that season. Personality While not seen much, Heather became one of the strongest chefs on the red team early on, and was very consistent. She also had an infamous flirtmance with fellow contestant Andrew, despite the latter being engaged Season 16 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, the chefs were expecting to arrive at the restaurant, but it instead pulled up to an army base. After leaving the bus, the chefs lined up in front of their own duffel bags, and as the Drill Sargent was barking out orders, a tank pulled up behind him, and Ramsay came out of it. Then, Ramsay explained that before the chefs could enter Hell’s Kitchen, he wanted to make sure that they all had the discipline to survive, noting that the army was the perfect example to prepare them. After, Ramsay said that if they could survive boot camp, then he will be convinced that they were worthy of competing. After changing into their uniforms, the chefs were put through an obstacle course and jogged over to Ramsay who was in front of a giant wall, which he called the toughest challenge. After the chefs claimed that they were ready, Ramsay was happy to hear it as the wall fell on him, revealing the front of the restaurant, and a large crowd waiting for them. Now that he saw the chef’s commitment and desire to be in the competition, Ramsay announced that it was time for them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Heather was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Paulie. She made a seared ribeye, it was deemed spot on for both looking and tasting delicious, and she scored a perfect 5. The red team won the challenge 28-25, and they were rewarded with a ride on a stretch Hummer limousine, dinner at the Takami Restaurant with Ramsay, and a chance to meet Christina (Season 4) and Scott (Season 12). After hearing their reward, she deemed it her best first night of the competition. Back at the dorms, she was excited about getting Henkel’s. During dinner service, Heather was on the meat station with Gia. She was not seen much, except for having her entrée accepted, and the red team won service by a mile. While being dismissed, she compared the blue team to little bitches, and loved that she was going to dominate them. Episode 2 Back at the dorms, Heather and Jessica diverted their eyes from the blue teams nude hot tub session. During the Crepe Grand Prix Challenge, Heather was paired up with Gia. After Gia accidentally cut herself, she annoyingly deemed the former a high maintenance bitch, and threatened to flip out if Gia was responsible for the red team losing the challenge. Later, she ridiculed Gia’s driving through the course, even comparing her to a taxi driver in New York City. They were seen getting two of their attempts accepted, and when the team of Aziza, Jessica, and Shaina failed to get their third attempt accepted, she annoyingly said that they were a team of three despite that. The red team lost the challenge 9-10, and they were punished by participating in fish delivery day which included taking in seafood, prepping them for the following service, and drinking a fish gut milkshake. During the punishment, Heather complained that she had Wendy and Aziza puking on both of her ends, and Gia bitching a lot about drinking the shake. During dinner service, Heather was on the fish station with Gia. After Jessica forgot to add shallots and garlic to her carbonara, she annoyingly called the former a person who knew everything, but could not work in a line. Later, she got concerned over Gia’s nerves. The red team won the service after completing the blue team's orders, and she was very proud of her teammates. After elimination, Heather boasted that red team was here to stay, and declared that they would receive the black jackets in no time. Episode 3 During the Ostrich Meat Challenge, Heather wondered how big a bird could be to shit out an egg that big. She was not seen during part 1, and was part of a three man team with Heidi and Kimberly. They were the second team from the red team to have their dishes judged, and went up against Aaron and Koop. She made a top loin medallions with purple cauliflower puree, it was criticized for looking like a generic looking steak, and she did not score for that round. The red team won the challenge 3-1, and they were rewarded with a zip lining at Big Bear Lake, and got to fly in a private jet. During prep, Heather told Ryan that she would not mind losing service if it meant getting rid of Gia. During dinner service, she was on the dessert station. She was not seen much, except for complaining that she did not want blood over everything after Gia announced that she cut her finger, the red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimiantion. Episode 4 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Heather asked where the fuck was the turf element was after Aziza and Shaina used trout and octopus. She was paired up with Wendy, they were the final pair from the red team to compete, and they randomly picked buffalo and monkfish. Because the two immediately thought it was lobster instead, their first attempt, lobster and beef, was incorrect, and Kimberly suggested that they try monkfish as it was a poor man’s lobster. On their second attempt, the two were half right with elk and monkfish, but they managed to get the buffalo and monkfish pairing correct on their third attempt. The red team lost the challenge 13 minutes and 41 seconds to 9 minutes and 46 seconds, and they were punished by making sausages from scratch, and eating unknown proteins for lunch. During the punishment, she complained that while the men were enjoying a four-star lunch, she was stuck hacking down a pig, grinding them down, and making sausages out of them. During dinner service, Heather was on the appetizer station with Kimberly. On their first ticket, she admitted how hard it was to be away from her son, but wanted to make their lives better. During Gia's struggles on garnish, she called it a sin to wait for garnish. The red team won the service. Episode 5 While going back to the dorms, Heather called losing Gia a huge weight lifted off the red team, and believed that they would become a force to be reckoned with. During the Seven Seas Seafood Challenge, Heather went up against Devin, she picked the Arctic Ocean, and their fish was arctic char. She was the sixth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her brown sugar coated arctic char and pineapple salsa. Ramsay deemed a rarity as it had pink fish despite being coated in the sugar, and she tied that round with Devin. The red team eventually lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by taking in deliveries of vegetables, and prep them for a special seafood chowder appetizer the following service along with both kitchens. During the punishment, Kimberly asked her a lot of questions, but that annoyed her as she felt that the latter should know all of that by now. During dinner service, Heather served a clam chowder appetizer tableside. She was not seen that night, and the red team won the service. While being dismissed, she was torn about the decision to eliminate Aaron, and believed that it would bite back on the blue team. Episode 6 Before the Ingredient Crossword Challenge, Heather deemed the blue team dumb as rocks. She struggled to find a place to spell out snap peas, before deciding to leave it as snap on the board. However, Ramsay decided to disqualify that ingredient as it was not properly spelled out. She was the fourth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her honey ginger lime chicken. It was heavily criticized as it was hard for Ramsay to swallow, and she scored only one point. The red team lost the challenge 16-17, and they were punished by helping Marino prep for Family Night, which included inflating balloons, resetting the dining room, baking a special batch of cookies for the kids, and organizing crayons. During the punishment, she and Ryan shared a hatred of baking. During prep, Heather noted that Wendy was the only chef in the red that was not a mother, and wanted to make the kids happy as that would make the parents happy. During the Family Night dinner service, she was on the fish station. After Aziza was caught stacking garnishes, she annoyingly asked her what she was doing as they had no proteins ready. Later, Ramsay caught her cooking the salmon refire with the skin side up instead of down, but she argued that she did not want to ruin the skin, hoping to bang it out with no more mistakes. However, her salmon was raw and cold, Ramsay berated her for that, and reminded the red team that it should be cooked skin side down as he smashed it to bits. Despite that, her third attempt was accepted. Both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, she argued that she had only one fish sent back that night. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 Back at the dorms, Andrew and Heather started cuddling together, and she said that she could talk to him about anything, before saying that it was hard to find someone that understood her. During the Southern Cuisine Challenge, Heather decided to go up against Andrew as he did not have somebody behind him, wanted to throw down with him as he talked a lot of shit, and their dish was pork chops. She was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged, and presented her pan-seared pork chop with fried green tomatoes and country styled gravy. While it was praised for having lovely green tomatoes, it was also criticized for tasting dry, she lost that round to Andrew, and the two shook hands out of respect. The red team eventually won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a horseback riding experience at Gibson Ranch, and lunch from the Wings and Waffles food truck. During dinner service, Heather was on the garnish station. After Kimberly's carbonara was accepted, she proclaimed that the red team was going to shut out the blue team. After Wendy's catfish came out raw, she annoyingly asked how the former could have failed on her own dish that won them the challenge. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she considered Shaina and Wendy for elimination. Heather was not nominated for elimination, and later, said goodbye to Shaina and Wendy as they were reassigned to the blue team, while welcoming Andrew and Matt a new teammates. While being dismissed, she was glad to have Andrew as they were growing closer. Episode 8 During the International Ballroom Planning Challenge, Heather was paired up with Heidi on the chicken entrée, they were the first pair from the red team to have their dish judged, and went up against Devin and Wendy. She made a sweet chili glaze over pan-seared chicken and Asian pear slaw, it was criticized for having too much of a kick and being intense, barely having the chicken taste, much to her dismay, and she lost that round to the blue team. After Andrew's dish was revealed to have a lot of blood, she annoyingly asked how that could happen when the former worked in a steakhouse. The red team won the challenge 2-1, and they were rewarded with a kayak trip at the Santa Barbara Mountains, and a seafood lunch at The Lark. During the reward, her and Andrew's flirting irritated the red team. During the International Ballroom Planning Challenge, Heather was on the dessert station. After Matt's scallops were seriously burned, she warned the former that his first service on the red team could be his last. During one of the finalists turns, she said that she could not dance to save her life. When the red team were sent over to complete the blue team's orders, Ramsay told her to stay on desserts. The red team won the service by a mile. Episode 9 Before the Blind Taste Test, Heather realized that they would have food flung at them after seeing the high chairs and catapults. She was the fifth person from the red team to compete, and went up against Shaina. She got asparagus, banana, and broccoli, and saved Matt from being splattered. On Andrew's turn, she go spared, but on the sudden death round, she got splattered twice. The red team lost the challenge after a tie at 13, and they were punished by participating in delivery day, and prep both kitchens for that night’s service. Back at the dorms, Andrew jokingly thought that it looked good on her, and the two joked about licking the baby food off her body. During prep, Heather agreed with Heidi's statement that the red team had confidence in their teammates unlike the blue team. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station with Kimberly. After receiving their first ticket, she was ready to get out strong, and got her risotto accepted. The red team won the service. After Koop's elimination, Ramsay told the red team that he would need a volunteer to move over into the blue team in order to even up the numbers the next day. While being dismissed, Heather felt that nobody was comfortable going into the blue team at that point as they were too broken, before believing that they were unfixable. Episode 10 While going back to the dorms, Heather stated that there was no fucking way she was going into the blue team as she did not want to support or carry them through the rest of the competition. Later, she voted for Ryan to go over to the blue team. Before the Creative Sliders Challenge, Heather said goodbye to Ryan as the latter was reassigned to the blue team. During the first part, she told Andrew to stop wasting time looking for yogurt as they were losing time. She was responsible for the beef slider, she was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Shaina. She made a truffle rosemary beef slider, it was praised for having the tomato element standing out, and for the choice of a pretzel bun, and she scored that round over Shaina. The red team won the challenge after a tie at 3, and they were rewarded with a day at the Playboy mansion. During the reward, she said that she saw the mansion in movies and pornos, before saying that she never thought she would be there in person, before calling it amazing. During prep, Heather noticed that Andrew borrowed her parrying knife from her kit, and she got called a dull person by him. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station with Heidi. At one point, she told Matt to drop his ego, but he retorted to watch how she dressed her salads, only for Andrew to yell at them to stop arguing. At the pantry room, she and Matt continued to argue about their situation, Andrew tried to calm them down, and Kimberly suggested that they start over. Now forced to start over, she offered to help Matt out, but he rudely refused it as he wanted to do his own thing. Both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, she reminded Matt that there was no communication from him, and told him to stop blaming everybody else for his mistakes. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Trivia *She was part of the third, overall and consecutive, all-female final three of Hell's Kitchen, along with Ryan and Heidi. *She participated in the fifth overall, and third consecutive, all-female finals of Hell's Kitchen. *She is the sixteenth runner-up, and seventh female runner-up of Hell's Kitchen. Quotes Category:Chef Category:Season 16 Category:Runner Up Category:Veterans